Cleaning Is Dangerous
by starbucks-addiction
Summary: Karyl is forced to clean up his room. *gasp* Who knows what horrors are hidden in those piles of junk? Rated T for language. ONESHOT


Hello again, peoples! I wrote this as a spur-of-the-moment thing, the idea just came to me and I thought...hm...

Well, for a oneshot, I guess its pretty short. Or not. If you like short stories. (

**DISCLAIMER**: I DON"T OWN DOTM. Or Garfield. Or My Little Pony. Or George Bush, _duh._ Or Karyl Though I wish I did, lol. Karyl is awesome.

Darn it, I hate these things. It makes you give away some of the fic before you even start reading.

So, on with the show!

* * *

Karyl threw his hands up in the air. "Jesus Christ! How does anyone expect to live in this shitload of a dump?"

Tymmie looked up from his book, _101 Foolproof Ways To Get A Girl You're Deathly Afraid Of._ "Well, maybe you could try cleaning up?"

Karyl stared at him. "Clean up?" He repeated dumbly.

Yvonne nodded. "You know, the thing us girls have to do, it involves getting off your ass and picking up shit." She gestured towards the piles of laundry, half eaten microwavables, and the trash heap looming in the background.

Karyl pondered on this. Where was Cassandra when you didn't need her? As he saw it, that was about the only thing she was good for. That and her chest. Man, every Follower dreamed of her full chest and that ass. He chuckled. Was it even legal to have an ass that perfect?

"Helloooo??" Yvonne snapped her fingers in front of Kayrl's face. "Were you daydreaming about Cassandra's ass again?"

Karyl got defensive. "No! No... I was... I was...thinking... -pause- about her... her... chest." He lied. Well, it was somewhat true.

"Well, you really, really should clean up your room, it's like, the messiest dump I've ever seen. In fact, it, like, so totally should be a dumping ground for the rest of our shit, you know??" That was Kelly, although no one really cared.

Tymmie screamed. Just thinking about that room gave him the shivers.

"No way!" Karyl protested. "My room hasn't been touched in ages! I bet there's still wreckage left over from World War I and The Spanish Premonition!!!"

"Actually, that would be the Spanish _Inquisition_," Kelly corrected.

Yvonne grabbed Stanton's baseball bat from one of the piles of junk. "No talking, walking or eating until you're done, dammit!" She sacked him with the bat.

"HOLY FUCKING MACKERELS!!!!" Karyl jumped ten feet into the air and landed on his back, covering his kiwis and tearing up like a baby. Yvonne snapped her fingers, and Murray and Morgan instantly appeared by her side.

"Yes, master?" Morgan looked at Yvonne expectantly.

Murray ran a hand through his outdated hairstyle. "Yo, this better be good, y'all. I was burning a coupla my CD's. Get wit tha times, ya know?"

Tymmie rolled his eyes from behind his book. Murray, get with the times? Please. that was like asking Cassandra not to bitch or Yvonne to stop being a whore.

Yvonne pointed at the heap on the floor, still sobbing over his bashed-in nuts. "Throw this vermin into the dungeon!!!" She cackled.

Morgan and Murray exchanged confused looks. They had a dungeon?

"His room, you dipshits, his room!"

And so Karyl was dragged into his room, still screaming profanities to Yvonne for bashing his dick in.

---------------  
_later __  
_  
Karyl looked around the room and cursed under his breath. Morgan had tied his hands together and wrapped a towel around his mouth, probably so the government wouldn't hear his yells and come shut the place down. The Atrox was terrified of the government. Karyl couldn't blame him. Something about that George Bush gave him the creeps, too.

Karyl groaned. His dick was throbbing like hell, making it impossible to move his legs without sending a spasm of pain throughout his body. Shit. He fell back on the ground, bashing his knees on the hard cement floor.

Fuck Stanton for not getting an apartment with carpet, Karyl thought. He crawled over to one of the piles of junk. He didn't need the Followers. He didn't need anybody. He located a knife and ran his wrists up it, cutting through the ropes. Especially not people who thought cleaning was one more good thing they could contribute to the world.

_Please_, everyone knew they were already damned for eternity, bound to the Atrox. Karyl knew he would only trust himself and... out of the corner his his eye his saw a beaten- up wreckage of cotton.

"Pookie Bear!!!" Karyl reached out and grabbed his favorite stuffed toy from when he was little. He hugged the bear tightly, remembering the afternoon long ago he'd received this little, adorably cute brown animal. Smoke covered the scene as Karyl got ready for one for those pesky flashbacks. Then everything went blurry, forcing him to remember that day.

_Karyl slammed open the door. "I'm home!!!" _

_His older brother turned. "Hey dweeb, someone sent you a present. Happy birthday, nerd." He pointed toward the table._

_Ignoring his brother's insults, Karyl reached for the package, ripping open the carefully wrapped paper. He lifted the bear out of the box, aware of his brother's eyes on him. "It's a bear."_

_His sibling smirked. "Pretty stupid present for someone who's turning 18,"_

_"It is pretty stupid", Karyl agreed. He threw the bear into the trash without a second thought._

_His brother smirked and left the room._

_Karyl looked at the bear, bent over in an awkward position. It was just a dyed mix of factory residues, but something about the golden topaz eyes made him want to keep it. He fished it out from the garbage, and, hugging it protectively, carried it to his room where he laid it under a pile of clothes in his box. _

_---------------_

Karyl sighed. Soon after that, he had been crossed over. It was the only personal belonging he had brought from his life as a human. He had named it Pookie after secretly going through Stanton's Garfield comics collection. He thought it was a cool name.

Karyl had found Pookie Bear a nice, cozy, space on the shelf when he realized that it would be more comfortable with curtains, or maybe some nice cushions. He rummaged through the box he had stashed Pookie Bear in so many years ago. Maybe...

Aha! Karyl beamed triumphantly as he removed his hand from the depths; he was clutching several plastic My Little Pony toys. He ripped some of the hair off the horses and rearranged the manes into a shaggy carpet for Pookie Bear to sit on. It was rather fashionable, if he might say so himself.

---------------

Yvonne got up from the couch, where she had been spending most of her afternoon giving herself a do-it-yourself makeover. After stripping and re-applying nail polish for the 50th time, she got pissed at the fact it was simply not within her power to put on nail polish without making a mess.

Tymmie was on the 99th page of his book. "So that's what she's really thinking when I tell her I wrote our names in the snow with piss..." he murmured.

Murray was gelling and dying his hair with standard black dye #443, carefully making sure he was the striking resemblance of James Dean. Morgan was watching him tactfully, trying to pretend that she was NOT totally checking him out.

Suddenly the door burst open and Stanton strolled in. No, wait... make that, Stanton casually strolled in, his blond hair embellished with highlights blowing in an unnatural breeze... bottom line, he looked completely sexy.

Yvonne drooled.

Stanton produced a long scroll, cleared his throat, and began to read. "It is, my duty as Prince of the Night, to honour the Atrox and..."

A puddle was now collecting at Yvonne's feet.

"His Majesty, the Atrox, whom we are all obliged to follow, for that is why we are called Followers..."

Stanton then cleared his throat, for his one-of-a-kind sexy black shoes were becoming waterlogged by Yvonne's drool. "Um..."

Yvonne looked up. Was Stanton addressing _her_????? She smoothed her hair back and put on a cute face. "Yes...?" She whispered seductively.

Stanton pointed at his feet, which were covered in drool. "Never mind, godDAMN it, just get Karyl for me!!!"

Yvonne blinked. "Karyl??" Was he gay? Could he not notice how totally prettyful she was, and...oy. she realized she was still wearing a facial mask from her makeover... and it was peeling.

Stanton stepped away as the mask cracked and shattered. "So... are you gonna go get Karyl for me?"

Morgan decided to intervene. "Um, yeah, I'll just..." she jerked her thumb at the bedroom doors. Tymmie, who had finished reading his book, threw it into the growing pile of trash and decided to follow.

---------------  
"Hello, My Little Pony Strawberry", Karyl made the pink horse dance around.

"Well, hello there, My Little Pony Blue!" Karyl pranced the blue figurine around the pink one.

His room was still messy as hell, but now there was a space cleared in the middle of the room, embellished with a bright yellow rug which Karyl was laying on, recreating a scene from the oh, so popular tv series he had seen so much when he was a kid. Pookey Bear was sitting behind a doll table, tea cup in hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry Pookie Bear! Would you care for some more iced tea?" Karyl asked graciously.

Then the door crashed open.

Karyl screamed and shielded and tea set- it was an _antique_!

The dust cleared away to reveal Morgan, foot still raised in the air from kicking the door down, and Murray, already scurrying to clean up the mess.

"OH- EMMM- FUCKING GEE!!!!" Morgan screeched, pointing an accusing finger at Karyl, who had gathered up his Pookey and was hugging it protectively. "KARYL'S PLAYING WITH PONIES! KARYL'S PLAYING WITH _PINK_ PONIES!"

Everyone, including Yvonne, gathered at the doorway of the room to witness this Kodak moment.

Stanton wrinkled his nose. "Ewwwwwwwwwwww!!!!! What stinkssss???" He whined.

Everyone stared.

"Ahem, I mean, Karyl, this stench is unacceptable. I will have to send a pest control team to disinfect it." As he was saying this, Stanton didn't know if he had the power to do that. Dude, that'd be AWESOME!

Yvonne snapped her fingers in a D formation. "Muarry!"

Murray switched from cleaning the remains of the door to gathering up the pink, hideous toys. He rolled his eyes. My Little Pony was _so_ 10 years ago.

Karly watched helplessly as his precious antiques were thrown out the window, landing precisely into the dumpster below. As on cue, a truck came and a mechanical arm extended to empty its contents into the mini landfill at the back.

Stanton whirled around and left, as if he couldn't possibly be bothered with this shit.

Yvonne stomped over his bear and left the room, trailing after Stanton.

Morgan and Murray followed aimlessly, after making fun for Karyl for playing Tea Time with dolls, of course.

And so Karyl was back where he started, with no real friends, no real life, and nobody else... nobody except for Pookey. Maybe that's why he's so messed up.

* * *

Yupps, that's about it. Wow, I really have to rename my fics. I can't think of any good names though. 0.o

Thanks for reading, guys! Bye!

starbucks-addiction


End file.
